


First Snow

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Children ChanBaek, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Happy Christmas Kler - but this isn't my real gift!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Indeed, something that is cold and icy will melt if they hit something hot. In Chanyeol's case, his heart melts when he meets a warm person.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etherealb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealb/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! here's a short fic from me.
> 
> bear with me if there are errors. this is unbeta-d.
> 
> happy reading!

* * *

Isn't it normal for children to be excited every December because they think Santa Claus is real and _he will really come to town_? 

Baekhyun, a ten year old boy who loves searching for his name in the sea of gifts under the Christmas tree, is just like those children.

Well, today is just an ordinary day for everyone. People go to work, children go to school. 

Except for Baekhyun. 

It is a special day for him. His mother promised him this morning that they will be decorating the Christmas tree later when he gets home from school. It is one of his most favorite parts of the year next to his birthday, Christmas and New Year's eve. He loves holidays and celebrations and he thinks yuletide season is the best when you celebrate it with a Christmas tree.

But not all children think the same as Baekhyun.

There are those who prefer to sleep or isolate themselves from people during Christmas eve.

One of those rare children is Chanyeol.

Nope, he is not an orphan but he thinks it would be better if he was than living with people who he calls family but do not treat him as one. He feels like he does not belong.

Just like any ordinary children, he was also a kid who used to love everything about Christmas. _Used to_. It all changed when his mother passed away three years ago. His father remarried several months after and was completely recovered from the tragic accident that Chanyeol can't seem to forget until now.

It was December 2017 when his mother got hit by a truck while crossing the road to meet him. She promised to fetch him so that they could decorate the Christmas tree together at home but it never happened. After that day, Chanyeol despises everything about Christmas.

_What's there to love about Christmas when he has no one to decorate the Christmas tree with? What's there to love about Christmas when he can no longer find the happiness he used to feel whenever he plays in the snow with his mother? What's there to love about Christmas when everyone seems to forget that he craves love too?_

_What's there to love about Christmas when the person who taught him that Christmas is all about love, and not gifts, is no longer by his side?_

He doesn't need gifts. He doesn't need money. All he wants is for his father to appreciate and love him again because it seems like he has failed to show and do his responsibilities to Chanyeol when his second wife and her children moved to their house.

So rather than staying at home and helping them with all the preparations for the upcoming Christmas eve, Chanyeol chooses to go outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, kid!" Chanyeol continues walking. "Hey, you who have dumbo ears!" He still ignores. "HEY!" Until he feels a tiny rock being thrown at his head.

"Ouch!" He aggressively turns to face who dared to call him dumbo ears and throw rocks at him. He's expecting it to be someone as tall as him, regardless of the slightly tinier voice than his, because of the courage to pick a fight with him when he sees a shorter boy.

A few centimetres shorter than him. He is Baekhyun.

"Are you the one who called me dumbo ears?"

The short boy nods without any hesitation. Chanyeol frowns. The boy must be so _fearless_ to do that when he's that small. He can easily push the boy if he wants to. 

"And why did you do that?"

"I just want to."

"What?!" He can't believe it. "Didn't your teachers tell you that it is wrong to pick a fight with people? May it be someone your age, younger, or older. It is rude." He refutes and that makes Baekhyun frown.

"Rude? Picking a fight?"

Chanyeol nods.

"But I am not!"

"You threw not only a rock at me but also an insulting word!" He defends.

The short boy shakes his head and saunters toward him. He scratches his head. "Alright, I am sorry for throwing a rock at you. It's just because you ignored me twice. And it is so tiny. It didn't hurt that much, am I right?" 

"Still, you shouldn't have done that. It is still not right. And I still can't forgive you for calling me dumbo ears!" 

"I wasn't insulting you. Why must it be an insult in the first place? It's not like it was your decision for having a big pair of ears." Chanyeol covers his ears. Baekhyun sighs. "I just thought it was a cute way to describe your ears. It was never my intention to offend you."

"Then why are you calling my attention?"

"Because out of all the people here in the park, it is only you who looks gloomy. It is the holiday season. Everyone is excited for Christmas! That's how you caught my attention. I described your ears since it seemed like you're ignoring me because you didn't know it was you who I was calling."

"And what is it to you if I don't look excited, then?"

"For a kid like you who doesn't get excited for Christmas, I'm sure there's a deep reason behind that. I just thought I could be a stranger-friend to someone who needs it during this hour while waiting for my mom to pick me up. I am sorry for the word you find inappropriate. I swear, I never meant to insult you. Dumbo for me is cute. As you can see, I am small. I appreciate people and things that are opposite from me and what I have because even if they are different, I know there's still beauty in them. _We just have to look from a different perspective_."

"Opposite?" Chanyeol says. "You're right. It is like you and me…. You're short, I am tall. You look cheerful, I am gloomy. And on top of that, you're so talkative, while I prefer quiet places so no… I appreciate your intention but I can't stand people who talk a lot. Bye."

Baekhyun pouts. So grumpy. Is he a grandpa?

Before Chanyeol can even walk away, he is stopped by the icy droplets.

"It is snowing!" Baekhyun exclaims.

Chanyeol turns to face him again. Everything for Baekhyun is fun and exciting. 

_He aspires to be like that again._

It continues to fall and soon the ground is covered with white. 

"What are you staring at?" Baekhyun suddenly asks and that's when he realizes he's been staring at the shorter for a while now.

"Ah… ah…" He scratches his nape but Baekhyun doesn't really need an answer. He just extends an arm and offers his hand for a shake. "Adults kiss during the first snow but we're still young and strangers so let's make it a little different." He says. "I am Baekhyun and you are?"

He lets out a sigh. He can't help but to smile. There's something about Baekhyun that somehow lifts the weight in his chest.

"Chanyeol."

Maybe… _Just maybe that day, Chanyeol found someone who opens his eyes and shows him that there is still beauty in Christmas._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Indeed, we all have different takes on what we find offending, attractive, and important.

It happens to be the decorating of the Christmas tree for Baekhyun and it is all about love and appreciation for Chanyeol but are those two worth comparing?

_No._

Because they are different. And being with the person who thinks differently from you is not always negative. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun's friendship is a living proof that it is possible to make a good combination with people who look at things from a different perspective.

_They compliment each other._

Christmas is all about making friends, too.

**Author's Note:**

> done? tweet / dm me @ ravencloey for reactions, questions, or drabble request *winks*
> 
> comments will be much appreciated. 
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> ㅡ
> 
> to kler, 
> 
> happy christmas! thank you for the unexpected yet genuine friendship, my love. i always got your back.


End file.
